The Rebel's Song
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: A little Manic-as-prince charming Cinderella story I wrote for English. Please enjoy!


**Sonic the Hedgehog & related stuff ©SEGA & Archie Comics**

**Insanity Fangirl, Andi Katz, & Annette Rascal ™ insaneshadowfangirl**

**~The Rebel's Song; An adaption of the classic tale "Cinderella" told from multiple viewpoints.~**

_Once upon a time there was a planet called Mobius (mOh-Bee-us). Living on this peaceful planet were many sapient creatures known as Mobians (mOh-Bee-ans). Mobians were anthropomorphic animals, with intelligence that could easily compare to a human's. The planet was ruled by the royal family, a bloodline of hedgehogs that went back centuries._

_The Queen's name was Aleena, a lavender colored beauty with extreme love for her children and kingdom. Her late husband was King Jules, a cobalt hedgehog who was the Queen's second husband, the first - King Andrew - having sadly died of food poisoning._

_The kingdom had two princes and a single princess. The Royal Triplets are held dear in the hearts of many Mobians, due to their passion for doing what's right, and their band, Sonic Underground._

_Prince Sonic was the youngest of the three, a fun-loving, good hearted kid with a knack for speed and witty remarks. His cobalt fur matched Jules perfectly, and he had the brightest emerald eyes of the trio. Sonic played guitar._

_Princess Sonia (S-ON-ya) was the middle child, a pink-furred girl who hated being dirty above all else. She played the keyboard._

_And then there was Prince Manic. He was a wild child at heart, with wicked drum skills and a rocker's look to match. He had dark green fur, and dark jade eyes. He had a bunch of quills sticking out of his forehead, forming large, wild bangs._

_Manic was the Crown Prince, destined to take over Mobius one day. But first, he had to get married. On his eighteenth birthday, Queen Aleena organized a ball and invited every young woman in the kingdom to attend. She was hoping he'd find his true love._

_Manic, however, didn't think so. He was pretty sure that there wasn't a girl on the planet who could handle his wild side. But his mom didn't give him a choice in the matter._

_Many nobles live in the capital city of Mobius, called Mobodoon (Moh-BOh-d-oo-n). Also living there was a woman whom could only be described as a black widow. Annette Rascal was a middle-class girl who wanted the easy life, but didn't want to work for it. She had a daughter by the name of Rosy. Both were hedgehogs, with pink fur and bad attitudes. They were haughty and snobbish, and thought they deserved the world handed to them on a silver platter. They wanted to get to easy street, but couldn't find an easy way._

_That is, until they met Lord Shadow Fangirl, a noble whose wife, Maria, had recently died, leaving him with their daughter, Insanity, to take care of._

_Insanity had disliked Annette and Rosy from the start, feeling bad vibes rolling off of them in waves. Sadly, her father fell head over heels for Annette, who quickly married him. Not three days after the wedding, Shadow was found dead at the bottom of the stairs. Most believed the story Annette told the cops, that he'd fallen to his death, but Insane had known right away that it was her stepmother's doing._

_But in the aftermath, Insane was left with the Rascals as her permanent guardians._

_Annette hadn't been expecting that, but made full use of it, practically turning the orphan into a slave. She was nearing age eighteen, now, and resented her step-family more with every passing day._

_Then one day in the summer, an invitation arrived, inviting all the girls in the kingdom to the Prince's ball..._

_CRASH!_ A lilac-furred hedgehog with upturned quills swore under her breath as the vase hit the ground. The ornament had been her mother's, one of the few remaining memories she had of her family.

Rosy laughed coldly. "Oh, I'm SO SORRY, Insane. That was your favorite vase I just threw against the wall, wasn't it?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm. "You should clean that up."

As the pink hedgehog turned on her heel and walked off, Insane muttered something along the lines of "I _should_ clean up your face."

She then proceeded to grab a broom to pick up the shards of her shattered family heirloom.

The house was quite large, with fancy railing and a mansion-like feel. And just Insane's luck, she's the maid.

The girl herself looked more like a peasant than a Lady. She wore a tattered brown dress, bare feet, and an old headband to keep her quills out of her face. In direct contrast to her lilac fur, her eyes were a stunning, extremely dark, purple.

_Ding-dong!_

Insane heard the doorbell, rolled her eyes, and proceeded to head for the entryway, stopping briefly to throw out the remains of the vase.

Now there was insistent knocking at the door.

"I'M COMING! Sheesh!"

Insane threw open the door in irritation... Only to find one of the kingdom's messengers, an albino hedgehog by the name of Silver, standing with his fist raised, about to knock again.

Insane crossed her arms. Even with the the treatment she received from her step-family, she was still wild and free. Her father used to say she couldn't be tamed. And since his death, she's been determined to prove him right.

Silver faltered slightly at the unnerving demeanor of the girl in the doorway, the fire in her eyes so clear it was as if she was staring into his soul.

"Are you just gonna stand there and gawk at me, or are you going to tell me why you're here so I can get on with my life?"

The amber eyed albino shook his head like a dog trying to rid its ears of water. Insane rolled her eyes. Men were often reduced to stuttering messes when confronted with Insane's attitude. She wished she could find a guy that could handle her without melting into a puddle of goop.

The hedgie in the doorway attempted to regain his composure, a pointless effort, before clearing his throat and stating in a rather small voice, "All the girls in the kingdom are invited to the prince's birthday ball. Her Highness, Queen Aleena, is hoping to find a suitable bride for the Crown Price."

Insane rolled her eyes. She'd love to get out of the house, but the chances that she'd be allowed to go to this ball were. . . None.

"Do you have some kind of formal invite?"

Silver nervously handed Insane the envelope.

"Anything else?" Insane asked, already turning away.

"No, ma'am. Have a nice day."

And Insane closed the door on the messenger.

"Annette! Rosy! You got an invite to the prince's ball! They're trying to find him a wife!"

You could hear Rosy squeal three planets over.

"Like, oh my Chaos!" Rosy screamed. "Prince Manic will HAVE to choose me, I'm the most beautiful and amazing girl in the entire kingdom!"

Insane merely rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning. Rosy had an enormous ego. And she didn't have anything to back it up.

Prince Manic growled in irritation at Andi, his handmaid, as the black-and-white kitsune (two-tailed fox) insisted he wear tons of jewelery and very formal clothes. Manic would have simply told her to leave him to his own devices, but Aleena was watching over the mess to ensure it went her way. So, he had to stick it out. And he wasn't too happy about it.

The mood in the palace could only be described as tense. Servants darted this way and that, shouting things to one another about tablecloths and fine china. The guards were trying to decide who would be enjoying the party and who would be stuck on duty. Of course, they did it in the most logical way possible. Rock, paper, scissors.

Manic watched the havoc around him and prayed to Chaos he'd survive the ball.  
Tonight was going to be the worst night ever.

-  
Rosy twirled in front of the mirror, happily showing off her beautiful new ball gown. The prince would definitely fall for her in this.  
Tonight was going to be the best night ever.

Time skip; To the beginning of the ball.

Sonic looked at his older brother out of the corner of his eye. "You ready for this, Manic?"

His response was simple. "No."

Sonia rolled jade eyes. "Too bad, bro. Ma's not going to let you out of this one."

Manic sighed. "I know."

And he walked into the crowded ballroom, his brother and sister following close.

Before he could be swept upon by the crowds of girls wanting to dance with him, Manic darted under the nearest hiding spot, the buffet table. The tablecloth was long enough that he was completely invisible to everyone.

Insane sighed as she watched her stepmother's carriage speed out of sight. She knew that there was _**NO**_ way on Mobius that the prince would pick Rosy; That girl was a rude, crazy little maggot! That meant that Insane would be stuck with an irritated Rosy and Annette for the next few days, not that she cared. It just made it easier to push their buttons. And if there was one thing Insane _**LOVED**_, it was pushing their buttons.

Still, the lilac hedgie wished she could go to the ball. It would be fun, and she might meet someone who could get her away from her step-family.

Yeah, right.

Insane walked into the parlor and plopped down on the old wicker chair her father had used to occupy on cold nights, sitting by the fire and telling her stories.

Thinking of her father brought a rush of old memories back to Insane and she let her emotions get the better of her.

For the first time since her father had died nine years ago, Insanity Fangirl felt tears flow down her pale peach muzzle. She hid her face in her hands and openly sobbed, cursing her bad luck and crummy life.

"I HATE THIS!" she screamed into her hands. "WHY? ! ? CHAOS, WHY! ?"

Insane suddenly stopped what she was doing and jumped to her feet. Most people would probably think she was weird for her sudden tenseness, but Insane was a hedgehog.

Mobian hedgehogs are known for their extremely sensitive sense of hearing, and Insane's was better than average for her kind. She had stood up because she'd heard something rather strange.

A lilac, catlike ear flicked almost unnoticeably. Yep. She heard it again. But it made no sense!

"_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
It'll do magic believe it or not  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo  
But the thingmabob that does the job is  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"_

There was a flash of light, and three Mobians appeared in front of one _very_ startled Insanity. And she had a natural reflex at times like these.

A battle-axe appeared out of nowhere in her hands (A/N: It's usually a chainsaw, but these are old times :P). And, of course, her lungs were quite strong for a little lady.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU, AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN THIS HOUSE? . . . . OH, AND WHAT THE _HECK_ DOES 'BIBBIDI-BOBBIDI-BOO' EVEN _MEAN_?"

What appeared to be the eldest of the three female intruders, an ivory bat with dark purple wings and large ears, winced. "Can you lower the volume, princess? We're here to help."

Insane's eyes widened. "Lady, you did _not_ just call me 'Princess'." Her battle-axe abruptly disappeared. Insane had never really thought it was all that strange that she could pull her favorite weapon out of thin air and put it back just as simply, but Rosy about had a heart attack the first time she saw it happen.

The girl next to the bat, a pink hedgehog in a red dress that reminded Insane strongly of Rosy in looks, but not attitude, said, "Your name _is_ Insanity, right? Or did we get the wrong house again?"

Insane was even more confused. "Yes, that's my name, but-"

"Great!" The youngest of the group cried. She was a little beige rabbit, and looked to be about six. "I'm Cream!"

The bat nodded. "My name is Rouge."

The pink hedgehog grinned. "My name is Amelia, but you can call me Amy."

Insane looked them over. They seemed trustworthy, even if they _did_ appear out of thin air. Hey, her axe did, too, and she trusted that with her life. "So, why are you three here, interrupting my pity-party?"

Rouge laughed. "Princess, when we're done here, you won't _need_ a pity-party."

"You see-" Amy began, but was cut off by an excited Cream.

"We're your fairy god-sisters!"

"...What?"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "We're here to make sure you go to that ball."

Amy nodded. "We'll make sure you get your happily ever after."

"Okaaaaaay..." Insane said slowly, "Soooo, you told me who you were and why you're here... So tell me... WHAT THE HECK DOES 'BIBBIDI-BOBBIDY-BOO' _MEAN_? !" On the last sentence, Insane screamed even louder than she had before. Rouge gave a startled yelp and covered her sensitive ears.

Amy quickly said, "Why, those are the magic words, of course!"

And all three Mobians pulled out wands.

Rouge spoke, "Listen, Princess. Our magic only works until midnight. We can cast a spell over you that will make it so your step-family – and, sadly, everyone else – won't recognize you, but that will lift when the clock strikes Twelve. In addition, everything we do will go back to normal at midnight. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Then let's get started."

At the ball with our prince...

Manic had eventually been forced to leave the safety of his hiding place and actually dance with the guests. And now, he practically had this pink hedgehog _glued_ to him! Her name was Rosy, but Manic thought only the "R" in her name was appropriate, and that "R" should be followed by "u-d-e"._ RUDE!_ He'd known her for about ten minutes, and _never_ wanted to see her again.

And she was obsessing over _wedding plans!_ He quite simply _could not believe _thisgirlandherego. It was _sickening_!

Suddenly, Manic jumped as the trumpets sounded at the front of the crowd, signaling a late arrival. Manic stood on his toes, blowing his wild bangs out of the way, and attempted to get a look at the new arrival.

What he saw both shocked and amazed him.

But it seemed to only shock everyone else.

The most beautiful female hedgehog he'd ever laid eyes on was standing at the top of the Grand Staircase.

She had fluffy lilac fur, and a pale muzzle. But it was her clothes that had him staring. They... looked like they didn't even belong in this _time_, let alone a Prince's ball.

But Manic thought they were perfect. He admired her uniqueness as she made her way down the stairs. The mystery girl wasn't wearing a dress, something that in itself was almost considered indecent. Rather, she had on dark purple pants that hugged her waist and flared at the ends (Think bell bottoms), a belt that matched her fur and was studded with amethysts, and a top the same color as her pants that only had one sleeve, which was elbow length.

The crowds of people thought she was the most wretched thing they'd ever laid eyes on.

Manic thought she was the most beautiful.

She reached the dance floor and the crowd parted as though she carried the "Red Death".

Manic, though, shook Rosy off his arm and stepped forward to meet her. He held out his hand to the rebel in front of him.

"May I have this dance?"

The crowd gasped; It was the first time he'd asked a girl to dance that night, they'd all been asking him.

The beauty smirked, and Manic stared into deep, dark purple eyes. They screamed out freedom and individuality even more so than her unorthodox outfit.

"You may, my prince."

The previously shocked crowd stared. Then, someone started clapping. And as they did, more joined. And the wave of clapping swept up almost the whole crowd. Almost. Rosy and Annette weren't too happy about this, and they didn't even _know_ this girl was Insane! Imagine if they _did_!

Manic spotted three Mobian girls in white dresses looking at them. The white bat snapped her fingers for some reason.

The music changed suddenly to a song that Manic had never heard, but seemed to fit the moment just perfect.

And as the music played, Manic danced with the girl, who simply smiled at him while doing perfectly at her dance.

_**For those who don't know me,**_

_**I can get a bit crazy.**_

_**Have to get my way,yep**_

_**24 hours a day**_

_**'cause I'm hot like that.**_

_**Every guy, everywhere**_

_**just gives me mad attention.**_

_**Like I'm under inspection**_

_**I always get a ten,**_

_**'cause I'm built like that.**_

_**I go through guys like money**_

_**flyin' out the hands.**_

_**They try to change me**_

_**but they realize they can't.**_

_**And every tomorrow is a day I never plan.**_

_**If you're gonna be my man understand:**_

_**I can't be tamed,**_

_**I can't be tamed,**_

_**I can't be blamed,**_

_**I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed,**_

_**I can't be changed,**_

_**I can't be tamed,**_

_**I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed.**_

_**If there was a question about my intentions,**_

_**I'll tell ya!**_

_**I'm not here to sell ya**_

_**Or tell you to go to hell!**_

_**(I'm not a brat like that)**_

_**I'm like a puzzle**_

_**but all of my pieces are jagged**_

_**If you can understand this,**_

_**we can make some magic,**_

_**I'm wrong like that!**_

_**I wanna fly,**_

_**I wanna drive,**_

_**I wanna go!**_

_**I wanna be a part of something I don't know!**_

_**And if you try to hold me back I might explode!**_

_**Baby, by now you should know!**_

_**I can't be tamed,**_

_**I can't be tamed,**_

_**I can't be blamed,**_

_**I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed.**_

_**I can't be changed,**_

_**I can't be tamed,**_

_**I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed!**_

_**Well I'm not a trick you play,**_

_**I'm wired a different way!**_

_**I'm not a mistake,**_

_**I'm not a fake,**_

_**It's set in my DNA!**_

_**Don't change me!**_

_**Don't change me!**_

_**Don't change me!**_

_**Don't change me!**_

_**(I can't be tamed)**_

_**I wanna fly,**_

_**I wanna drive,**_

_**I wanna go!**_

_**I wanna be a part of something I don't know!**_

_**And if you try to hold me back I might explode!**_

_**Baby, by now you should know!**_

_**I can't be tamed!**_

_**I can't be tamed!**_

_**I can't be blamed!**_

_**I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed!**_

_**I can't be changed!**_

_**I can't be tamed!**_

_**I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed!**_

(Copyright Miley Cyrus... I think)

When the music stopped Manic looked at the beautiful girl he was dancing with.

"I must know your name."

"You must not tell anyone. My name is Insanity."

"It fits."

Before their conversation could continue, the clock began to chime midnight. All of a sudden, the girls he'd seen before were by Insane's side.

"We have to go!" The bat exclaimed.

Insane glanced at her, then him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Then the four of them ran off. Without thinking, Manic followed.

When he got to the courtyard, she was nowhere in sight. The green prince dropped his gaze to the ground. . . And froze.

Lying on the stairs was an ankle-high boot . . . Made of _glass_.

The next day

The Queen, the Prince, and the messenger, Silver, were in a carriage headed into the capital.

Aleena had decided that she was going to search the whole kingdom if need be, as long as she found the girl her son had fallen in love with.

Silver was there because he'd told the Queen he had a nagging feeling he'd seen the girl before, somewhere in the capital.

They entered each house, searching for the girl who'd fit the glass boot. It had been looked at closely, and it was discovered the shoe was so custom made that it would more than likely only fit the one it was made for. So in every house, they had each girl try on the boot.

It took all day, but they made it to the Rascal's house.

Silver was starting to remember. She'd been _here_! This was the house!

The Queen knocked and the door was flung open by Rosy.

Manic groaned. He began to turn around to leave, knowing she _wasn't_ the one and not wanting to waste time, but Silver grabbed his shoulder. _She was HERE._ Manic jumped when Silver mouthed the words to him.

Inside, he was startled to find that Silver was at least partially correct, for a girl who looked a lot like the girl from the dance was sweeping the floor. But he couldn't be sure if she _was_ her. Not yet.

Annette smiled at the Queen. "May I help you, Your Highness?"

"Yes. We are looking for the girl who wore this boot to the ball last night. Perhaps your daughters could try it on for us?"

Annette grinned. "Rosy can, but Insanity never even went to the ball."

Manic scowled. Now he knew for sure. "Lady, I happen to know that Rosy isn't the girl I'm looking for, because she was clinging to my arm when she arrived. However, I _insist_ that you allow Insanity to try on the boot."

Silver stepped towards the girl in the corner, fragile boot in hand. In desperation, Annette stuck out her foot and tripped him.

The glass shoe hit the floor and shattered.

Aleena gasped. "What do we do now? !"

Insane smiled, her eyes full of her wild soul. "Not to worry, My Queen. . . . . . . . For I have the other boot."

Aleena, Annette, Silver, and Rosy all gasped, not expecting that at all. The lilac hedgie held the shoe out towards Silver with a twinkle in her eyes. "Are you gonna just lay there and gawk at me, or are you gonna put this boot on my foot so I can get on with my life?"

Silver smiled. Gently, he reached out and took her foot, causing each of her three lilac toes to wiggle, and slipped the boot on.

Of course, it was a perfect fit.

Manic ran towards her. As they embraced, Insane knew the ending line.

_And they lived happily ever after._


End file.
